


fell heavy in your arms

by lionoflannistarth (eldritch_beau)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8.05 was a dumpster fire, F/M, and im here to fix that, benihoff & weiss can fuck off, brienne and jaime get their happy ending, it fixes 8.05, its a fix-it fic, its my canon now, neuralyzer for 8.05, seriously I feel like I need a xanax after every episode wth, small ficlet if u will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_beau/pseuds/lionoflannistarth
Summary: Jaime wakes up from the horror that was ep 8,05.





	fell heavy in your arms

His eyes fly open and Jaime sits up in bed hastily, startled; cold sweat on his brow. His breath comes in shallow gasps and his vision feels glazed, like a torrential storm of ungodly thoughts had taken over him.

“Jaime, what happened?” the covers stir and Brienne sits up next to him, holding his face in her gentle hands, her sapphire blue eyes worriedly searching his.

The blue in her eyes are like a safe harbour, and Jaime anchors himself to them. Tenderly, he presses a kiss to the side of her palm.  _He’s with her, he’s safe._  

“I had a nightmare,” he admits, words pouring out as the images flash through his memory. A burning King’s Landing, dragons, wildfire.  _Cersei._  “I dreamt I died,” his voice croaks as his eyes start to water up, “Cersei, she made me die with her...”

"Oh, Jaime..." Brienne's fingers are in his hair, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb, holding him.

“I don’t want to die with Cersei...” his voice has the vulnerability of a child’s and it breaks Brienne’s heart. She pulls him to her chest, burying his face in her neck and rocking him gently. 

“Listen to me,” she whispers, soft enough for his ears and strong enough to unbreak him, “You're not in King's Landing. You're here, with me. Cersei can’t get to you, she can’t hurt you. I _will_ keep you safe,  _I promise_.”

“I don’t ever want to go back to her,” Jaime closes his eyes, drinking in Brienne’s voice from the warmth of her chest. He lets himself be lulled by the security in her arms, “she’s cruel and she’s hateful and of all the bad things I've done, the worst by far would be if I ever let her hurt Tyrion, or even worse...  _you_ _._ ”

“Tyrion has a plan, Jaime. He knows about the wildfire. He knows what he has to do.” Hearing Brienne say it out loud helps Jaime feel better, “Your brother is a clever man, don’t worry about him. It was his idea, right? To take the Kingsroad to avoid any chance of ambush by the Iron Fleet at sea? The Dragon Queen will win this, and Cersei will never be able to touch you again. I promise.”

“it’s not me i’m worried about, _its you._ ”

“Why? Jaime, I’m right here with you” Jaime doesn’t think he’d ever get used to how soft her voice feels, how enveloping her love feels  _every time_  she calls him by his name. Now that he has her love, he can’t imagine his life without it.

“Yes you are but..." the nightmare left a bad taste in his mouth. In his dream he saw that he had left Brienne, that he had rode to King's Landing to save Cersei. _Why would he ever do any of that? He has no idea._ He would never leave Brienne, not when he's just found out she loves him too. He would never leave the woman who inspires him to be a better man everyday.

"But...?" Brienne prompts softly and Jaime responds by wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. Her touch, her very presence helps him shake off the remnants of that bad dream.

"I'm yours, Lady Brienne," he whispers, voice soft as velvet, "I'll be yours if you'll be mine, till the end of time. Do you swear?” Jaime knows where he is going with this. He presses a light kiss to Brienne’s neck.

Brienne’s voice hitches just a smidge, “d-do you?”

Jaime's lips trail up to her ear, “..if you’ll have me.”

He pauses for a second before saying, "marry me."

It sends a shiver down her spine, and Brienne’s response is playful, “you can’t just sneak in a marriage proposal while seducing me, Jaime!”

“ Yes I can!” his laugh is a throaty chuckle, “is it working?”

“I hate you” she breathes and he can feel her roll her eyes

“You love me” he replies, a sliver of doubt still lingering in his voice. He still has a tough time wrapping his head around the fact that she, the most honourable knight that she is... loves _him._

“Sadly. yes” Jaime feels her small chuckle in the hollow of her throat, and he pulls back, staring into the dark blue pools of Brienne’s eyes.  _Home._

“Lady Ser Brienne of House Tarth... even though we’re both naked and I don’t have a ring as of right now, do you see yourself in the near future, being married to one Jaime of House Lannister?” Even though it started off as somewhat of a jest, his voice gets more serious with every word, and there’s that earnest look in Jaime’s eyes and Brienne is taken aback for a second.

“Yes,” she nods, water pooling at the corner of her eyes, and Jaime lunges forward, kissing her strong and sure, like hers is the only air he ever needs to breathe. She kisses him back with equal fireceness, meeting him measure for measure.  _Gods I love her_ , Jaime thinks as the sweet heat of her breath fills his mouth, awestruck to be with a woman he still feels he doesn’t quite truly deserve. 

He is with Brienne, in Winterfell, safe and warm. He is  _alive_ , in the arms of the woman he loves, who loves him with a tenderness that he’d never known before. Who brings out the best in him, who fights his battles with him, who wields the sister sword to his own sword, forged from the same Valyrian steel. It’s happiness that Jaime never thought he could afford. He is loved by Brienne of Tarth. He is _engaged_ to Brienne of Tarth.

Jaime Lannister is  _home._


End file.
